


Leaked

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sex Tapes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas stumble on . . . something a little personal of Kevin and Sam's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaked

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was: (410): Well. Your father was, shall we say, privately surfing the Internet when he found a video of you and Kevin. This was on a very public website honey. By the way, Kevin! OMG good catch honey!  
> Obviously, I didn't go for an exact interpretation but hey.

Hand fisted in Sam's hair, Kevin pulls his hand back to ensure Sam's face is being captured by the camera positioned in front of him. The older man whines around the gag in his mouth, protesting.

 

"Stop ducking your head, Sam. You have to face the camera. I won't need to pull your hair if you will just do it yourself," Kevin says placidly. Letting go, he waits to make sure Sam keeps his chin lifted before going back to fingering the man open. "Good job," he praises when Sam stays in place. Carefully, he slides his fingers back into Sam's hole. It’s pink and slick already, exposed from the way Sam’s knees are spread on the bed and the arch of his back.

 

Paying close attention to the pitch of the sounds Sam makes, as well as the speed of his huffed breaths, Kevin times it so that he pulls out just in time to keep the man from coming. He watches as Sam clenches and rocks back, seeking Kevin's fingers. Sam moans pitifully in disappointment, then cries out when Kevin's dry hand cracks solidly against his ass. Six stinging swats to each cheek redden the soft skin and the pain draws Sam even further back from the edge. Kevin gives him a break, stroking gentle fingers over tender skin before going through the process again. And again. And again, until Sam is clearly begging through the gag and his ass has been spanked bright red.

 

Picking the bottle of lube back up where it rests next to his knee, Kevin calmly slicks his cock, spreading the extra over Sam’s hole before lining up. He picks up another camera from the bed, turning it on and aiming it at where the head of his cock teases at Sam’s entrance before pushing in, making sure to get every moment of his cock splitting Sam wide.

 

“Fuck, Sam,” Kevin grits, rolling his hips and fucking Sam swiftly. It’s not easy to concentrate on keeping the camera at a good angle, not when Sam is hot and tight and pleading behind that gag. Kevin can see he’s keeping his face facing the camera positioned in front of him, and the mental image of what Sam’s must look like makes Kevin groan. “You take cock so well, Sam. Tight little hole, it has to hurt, but still you beg for me so nicely,” he pants, feeling the man below him jerk at the words. “You can come when you’re ready, but I won’t be touching you.”

 

Kevin can tell its a struggle for Sam to maintain his position, especially when he finally comes. He’s practically screaming around the gag, choking off a bit each time Kevin thrusts in, but he stays up on trembling hands and knees through the end of Kevin’s brutal fucking. Another faint whimper can be heard when Kevin pulls out, allowing his come to run down Sam’s balls. He coaxes Sam to stay up long enough to capture the sight with the camera, as well as a visual of the thin strand of come still attached to Sam’s own cock.

 

Clicking the camera in his hand shut, Kevin shuffles off the bed to shut off the other four quickly. He eases Sam down on the bed, nudging him over so he’s not laying in come. Gently, he unstraps the gag and draws it out of Sam’s mouth, setting it aside so he can massage the sub’s sore jaw.

 

“Good boy,” Kevin says softly, brushing his lips over Sam’s. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, Kevin,” Sam murmurs. “Thank you.”

 

There’s a bottle of massage oil waiting on the bedside, along with a bowl of water that had been scalding but that has now cooled to tepid. Kevin dips a washcloth in it, wiping Sam clean. He straddles the older man’s thighs, setting to work soothing the muscles of his neck and shoulders, working at sore arms and legs. Sam’s nearly asleep by the time he’s done, and it’s all too easy for Kevin to coax the man into his arms.

 

“You gotta show me when you’re done,” Sam mumbles. “You better have gotten my good side.”

 

Kevin just laughs, pressing a kiss to Sam’s temple. “I don’t think you have a bad side, Sam. That video is going to be hot.”

 

* * *

 

Dean wasn’t quite ready for the revelation Cas had in store for him when he yelled urgently for Dean to come to his room. At first, he thought that Cas had found some holy-shit-kinky porn he wanted to watch together. Then he realized just what he was looking at. Dean didn’t plan on sitting through an entire 45 minutes of his little brother getting spanked, fingered, and fucked by their resident prophet, but only the screen suddenly going black as the video ended brought him out of his spellbound state.

 

“Oh holy fuck,” he whispered, Cas nodding in agreement beside him. Dean digs his phone out of his pocket, ignoring his stupid, hard cock as he types out a quick message to his brother.

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:26 pm

_From: D_

_Dude!_

__  
  


3/2/2015 Mon 1:27 pm

_From: Sam_

_What?_

__  
  


3/2/2015 Mon 1:28 pm

_From: D_

_So uh. You and Kevin, huh?_

 

_1 Missed Call_

_Sam_

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:30 pm

_From: Sam_

_….how do you know about that?_

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:32 pm

_From: D_

_Cas._

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:33 pm

_From: Sam_

_What?_

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:33 pm

_From: Sam_

_How?_

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:38 pm

_From: Sam_

_Dean, this isn’t funny._

__  
  


3/2/2015 Mon 1:40 pm

_From: D_

_You should know better than to upload shit like that. You can see your face and everything._

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:40 pm

_From: Sam_

_Fuck, you watched it?_

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:40 pm

_From: Sam_

_Oh my god._

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:41 pm

_From: Dean_

_Gotta say, that was pretty hot, Sammy. And congrats on Kevin._

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:41 pm

_From: Dean_

_Didn’t know you were such a kinky bastard, though. Or such a size queen._

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:42 pm

_From: Sam_

_Dean, please. Shut up._

 

* * *

 

**Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice message system. “Kevin” is not available. Please leave a message after the tone or press 1 to leave a callback number.**

 

“Kevin, it’s Sam. You need to call me back. Now.”

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:50 pm

_From: Kevin_

_I’m in class, Sam. What’s up?_

3/2/2015 Mon 1:50 pm

_From: Sam_

_You uploaded that video?_

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:52 pm

_From: Kevin_

_What video?_

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:53 pm

_From: Sam_

_\That\ video, Kevin._

 

3/2/2015 Mon 1:55 pm

_From: Kevin_

_...Fuck. _


End file.
